GoM and the Golden Trio
by its.rxbekahh
Summary: The Generation of Miracles are playing against Krum's Quidditch Team in the Quidditch World Cup. *Takes place during the Fourth Book and before Akashi gains the Emperor's Eye*
1. Explaining the GoM

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger were all excited for the upcoming Quidditch match.

Although it was slightly disappointing that the Ireland v. Bulgaria match was postponed because of travel hardships on Ireland's part, they were replaced by Japan's rising Quidditch team. Rumor has it that they were nicknamed the 'Generation of Miracles' that only appeared every 5 years or so, they supposedly had a phantom 7th member the prodigies acknowledged.

Ron immediately asked Hermione to provide info on the GoM, which Hermione wholeheartedly pursued.

"According to _Quidditch Teams Around the World: 1990 Edition_ , they are supposedly a group of really young members. Even younger than Bulgaria's Victor Krum. They're still attending middle school."

"Name, Hermione?"

"Teiko's Refine Magical Arts Middle School."

"...Fancy school name."

"Captain and Chaser is Akashi Seijūrō, I'll explain him later. The other two chasers is Kise Ryōta and Midorima Shintarō . Kise supposedly has an ability to copy moves after he sees it once, so it's obvious he's able to perform high-level moves against the opposing team and Midorima has perfect accuracy, as well as being able to perform a move shot high into the air yet still scoring. Because of that, the Japanese government in the Quidditch Branch allowed his move to score thirty points **(usual goals equal 10 points)** when performed due to it defying both scientific and magical knowledge. Both Kise and Midorima are purebloods in the Japanese magical community."

Ron was slightly put off at Kise's and Midorima's statuses as Purebloods but was still amazed at the group of prodigies, "I just hope they're not snotty about it like Malfoy. Anyway, what about the other members, Hermione?"

"I'm getting there, Ron. The Beaters are Haizaki Shōgo , a former Chaser whose place was given to Kise, and Aomine Daiki. Ao...I'm going to say Daiki. Daiki sometimes plays as Chaser because of his almost superhuman agility, speed, and shooting precision. He is able to break even through the hardest defensive play and when playing as Chaser, he is able to jump off his broom, shoot the Quaffle in the most ridiculous position, score and still land on his broom safely. When playing as a Beater, he is nearly impossible to break through. When he hits a Bludger, it flies across the whole court if the carrier happened to be there. Yes, Ronald, Daiki is _that_ strong. Let's just thank God that he isn't the type that likes to get into fights. Many international teams attempt ways to quickly pass the Quaffle to one another during the games, but most fall short compared to Daiki's speed. Very few are able to guard against him, not many are known."

Harry was awed while listening to the spew of information coming out of Hermione's mouth; he couldn't wait to see how the Japanese team looked like. In his mind, they were the perfect team of prodigies and it looks like Ron agreed with him. Ron almost had stars shining in his eyes, it looked like he was about to get a new favorite team to idolize over in the near future.

"The Catcher is Murasakibara Atsushi; a boy of 186 centimeters, which in the imperial system* is 6 feet and a inch tall. Coupled with his body unusually tall for a middle schooler, he has long limbs. When stretched out to their full capacity, he is able to guard two hoops at a time and almost never lets his opponents score a goal. Most people call it 'absolute defense'. On top of that, he has fast reflexes to cover all three hoops, large hands to catch the Quaffle when needed, and is inhumanely strong like that of his teammate Daiki. Sometimes, he plays Chaser which is very rare but when he does, he powers through the defense and can score consecutive goals."

Harry didn't think Ron's jaw can hang open any more than that. Fred and George, who just sat themselves down next to him, was listening as well to Hermione's thesaurus-like speech. Like their younger brother, their jaws were starting to hang wide open for the public to see.

"The last two members, Akashi Seijūrō, and their rumored seventh member are the most exceptional of their Quidditch team. I'm not saying that the others I explained are any less special, but the last two is starting to become globally known throughout both the magical and the non-magical world."

Fred asked, "Non-magical world?"

Hermione brushed off the question, "I'll explain later."

"Akashi Seijūrō and the phantom member recently found by the press to be a boy named Kuroko Tetsuya plays as Seeker with the former playing as Chaser. Kuroko has a special ability of misdirection. Coupled with his already weak presence on the field, with misdirection and him almost never showing facial expressions, he is rendered nearly invisible and can pass the Quaffle to any of his teammates. With him in a game, the game is changed completely with him thrown into one. When present, their team can score one goal after another. No matter the opponents' skills, position, or height, Kuroko can steal the Quaffle at any moment. He doesn't play as a Chaser, yet he is like a fourth Chaser. He is known to be a fantastic Seeker with excellent observing skills, which is why he is able to divide his time looking for the Golden Snitch and still help out his team in their plays."

George was ecstatic, "No. Way."

Hermione nodded to the sixth-year Gryffindor, "Yes way. This is why most people nickname the Generation of Miracles. They possess skill sets other players can only dream of having. Should they graduate and apply to a high school, their Quidditch teams will be sure to shoot through the ranks and be on par with professionals. Other nickname them negatively and call them 'monsters', which I guess...is true in a way."

Harry steered the conversation back on track, "What about their captain?"

Hermione woke up and hurriedly rushed to get back onto topic, "Oh yes! Akashi is the genius of them all. Like Kise and Midorima, he is a pureblood. His family is that of a aristocratic bloodline and is being trained to be the next heir of the company. He is-"

Ron suddenly cut off her explanation, "What about the other four members' blood stats?"

Hermione impatiently replied, "Half-bloods or Muggleborns. Now, let me finish Ronald. And don't you dare interrupt, I'm almost done explaining their team. As I was saying, Akashi is their captain and naturally as captain, he is the one who plans out their play. He is incredibly smart; he might be on the same level as a Ravenclaw. When executing a play, they are known to be well-rhythmed which earned his plays the name 'Perfect-Rhythmed Plays'. He is also a individual who possess Court Vision, the ability to see the entire field inside his head with the players present. From there on, he is able to plan and perform any offensive or defensive tactic. "

Hermione was extremely satisfied as she concluded her speech on the Japan's unusually young national Quidditch team, "And there you have it."

Harry was happy when he remembered something Hermione had earlier said, "Hermione, wait a moment. Before you said that this Generation of Miracles was also well-known in the non-magical community, what did you mean?"

Hermione blinked, "Did I forget to mention that their school, Teiko's Refine Magical Arts Middle School, is also a regular school for those with no magical talent? Well, apparently they are also enrolled in the Muggle program and regularly practices the Muggle sport of basketball. Their skills in Quidditch is also applied in that sport as well. They participate in tournaments and they win in all of their matches."

Ron slapped a hand to his head in exasperation, "Yes, you did forget."

* * *

 ***Imperial System= Inches, Feets... Basically what Americans measure with.**

 **Next chapter will be Generation of Miracles playing against Bulgaria. Anybody wanting them to apply to Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament?**


	2. In the Locker Rooms

**Japan**

The Japanese team nicknamed the 'Generation of Miracles' already changed into their Quidditch robes with brooms set to the side.

The Captain, a Akashi Seijuurou, was currently telling his team the game plan while giving out warnings to certain members of what _not_ to do.

"Haizaki, should you earn even one foul, the consequences shall be very severe. We are here to represent Japan in a diplomatic way."

Haizaki inconspicuously gulped at the first sentence; Akashi's threats weren't to be taken too lightly.

"W-Whatever, Akashi." Akashi smiled sadistically at his apprehensive reply while fingering his faithful pair of scissors. Should the situation call for it, he won't hesitate taking them out. In fact, he held his scissors in higher regards than his wand. 'When magic fails, always rely on scissors' was Akashi Seijuurou's motto.

"Tetsuya, you will do what you usually do: pass the Quaffle with your misdirection talent while looking for the Snitch. But this time, only catch it when I give you the signal."

Tetsuya Kuroko, a pale boy with sky blue hair and a expressionless face, nodded to his Captain, "Yes, Akashi-kun."

"Good. Shintaro, Ryota; I expect that you already what is needed from you two, am I correct?"

Kise smiled, "Of course, Akashicchi!"

Shinatarou pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose while his taped left hand clutched a Siberian Husky plushie, "Correct, Akashi. Oha-Asa predicted that Cancers will be lucky today so long they carry a dog."

"Next, Murasakibara. I better not see you playing halfheartedly on the field. Full throttle as always; do not allow the Quaffle to break through your absolute defense. Mistakes should be minimal."

"Aka-chin doesn't need to worry~ I know what to do~," the purple haired giant said while munching on a pack of chips.

"Daiki, you know what to do. Just in case you forgot, hit the Bludger hard and fast towards Bulgaria."

Aomine scratched his navy blue hair while drinking a can of soda, "I got you, Akashi. Besides, with Tetsu with me, we'll win this game for Japan and Teikou."

Kuroko looked at his Light while smiling gently, "Thank you, Aomine-kun."

Aomine smiled back at his friend, "No prob, Tetsu."

Akashi nodded in satisfaction, his team was ready for their international match against Bulgaria's Quidditch Team. He noticed their pink-haired manager looking at her clipboard, "Anything wrong, Satsuki?"

Momoi looked up at the Captain, "Ah, nothing wrong. Just…"

Akashi understood what she was trying to say out loud, "Anybody we have to worry about?"

Momoi nodded her head, "All of the players are exceptionally good, however one stands above the rest. A boy of about 18, four years our senior, named Viktor Krum."

"Statistics, Satsuki?"

Momoi's pink eyes glimmered with compiled statistical streams of data, "Viktor Krum; 18 years of age attending Durmstrang Institute in the North. Recognized as a World Class Seeker, he has dark eyes and hair with a fair skintone. Playing style includes feints and reckless charges while in pursuit of Snitch."

Akashi nodded, "Ah, so that is their golden star."

Kuroko was listening to Momoi while she was speaking, "My opponent is good, Akashi-kun."

"Indeed, Tetsuya. Nothing to worry about, though. I'm sure you're on par with him, talent-wise."

Momoi restrained herself from tackling Kuroko, "Aww, Tetsu-kun will be good enough to fight Krum-kun. No need to worry like Akashi-kun said."

Kuroko thanked her with a slight incline of his head which had Momoi squealing.

Then, it was time for the match to begin. The middle-schoolers grabbed their respective brooms and walked out of their room and into the door that led onto the Quidditch field. Outside, they could hear the screams and cheers of the spectators.

Daiki nudged Kise in amusement, "To be honest, they almost sound like your fangirls, Kise."

Kise rolled his eyes in return, "Don't be silly, Aominecchi. I have lots more fans compared to now."

Akashi warned them, "Daiki, Ryouta. Head in the game, it's about to start."

The playful mood dissipated and was replaced with seriousness, "Yes, Akashi/Akashicchi."

The door fully opened and out the Japanese team went.

As they went to the left half of the field, their cacophony of hair color (all natural, mind you) floated in the air.

The spectators couldn't help but gape at the vibrant hair colors. Were they born with their hair like that?

Speaking of the Japanese Quidditch Team, where was their seventh member? They only counted six members walking out.

* * *

 **Bulgaria**

The Bulgarian team waited in their locker room.

Inside, tension festered in the air.

They never officially played against the young national team but they had heard rumors and read the international section of their newspaper.

To be so young and still attending middle school, their accomplishments spoke volumes of just how talented the team of seven were.

Truly, they were to be called the 'Generation of Miracles'.

Krum attempted to break the solemn mood hanging above his teammates, "Vell, they're young. Perhaps they're inexperienced in matches against international teams."

Clara Ivanova, a female Chaser, snorted contemptuously.

"Dun be misled, Krum. They're a group of young, but very talented, players. Not one of them could be inexperienced. Even their recent member, Ryouta Kise, had been playing for a year now."

Ivan Volkov, a Beater, continued on Clara's statement, "And they had von all of their matches against our rivals. Brazil, Egypt... _Govno_ *, they beaten Ireland last veek."

Their Keeper, Lev Zograf finished it, "All of their players could be correctly labeled as superhumans. They seem to either have above average intelligence, highly-tuned polished specialized talents, or both. Our chance of vinning is no better than 45%. And _that's_ if we're lucky."

Krum let out a breath while crossing his arms in front of his scarlet robes, "Vow, so they're that good, huh?"

Another Chaser, Vasily Dimitrov, exhaled as well.

"They vill play their best, ve can't ask for anything better. Ve vill play our best and so vill the Japanese. That's all there is to it."

The Bulgarian Quidditch nodded to that statement and with that, they exited the locker room and behind the door leading to the Quidditch field.

After a moment, the door opened slowly and the sunlight spilled into the darkened area.

As they stepped out of the stand's shadow and onto the field, they noticed the young Japanese team waiting for them with their brooms gripped in their hands.

Their rumors held true for once and they could see just how colorful their hair was.

Snowy white, blood red, emerald green, sunny yellow, navy blue, lavender purple, and peachy pink. However, the one with seemingly-natural pink hair wasn't wearing any Quidditch robes nor was she holding a broom.

...Where was the seventh member?

\\(*^*)/ \\(*^*)/ \\(*^*)/ \\(*^*)/ \\(*^*)/

Govno= Sh*t in Bulgarian. Yes, I know this is rated K but using profanity fits the situation. Sue me.

Anything with a 'v' in the Bulgaria section, replace with a 'w'.

Part One of Japan verses Bulgaria. Part Two coming soon, thank you for reading/following/favoriting/reviewing! Keep it coming, y'all.


	3. Japan VS Bulgaria

The two teams lined up in front of the center line down below. The referee held the Quaffle in one hand while his other gripped his whistle. He surveyed the two teams- one experienced and older looking while the other seemingly looked to be younger and less experienced.

The Bulgaria team seem to be good, but the Japanese team...where the heck is their seventh member?

"Excuse me, but for a official Quidditch team, you need seven members…"

The young teenagers smirked at him when a flat voice sounded, "Mister, I'm right here."

The referee stumbled a bit and tripped over the rest of his words, "A-Ahh, I see. Pardon me for my rudeness. Captains, shake hands!"

Akashi Seijuurou and Pyotr Vulchanov shook hands. Pyotr tried to hide his grimace; Akashi was young, yes, but he had a firm grip. As the two straddled their brooms and pushed off into the air, the referee blew the whistle, tossed the Quaffle high into the air for the tip-off, and immediately the game began.

The first to grab it was Clara. Clutched safely to the side of her, she zoomed off to the hoops. Seeing that Akashi and Ryouta were about to corner her, she tossed a controlled throw to Dimitrov. Akashi and Kise changed course and hightailed to Dimitrov. He tossed it back to her, who passed on to Levski, then back to Dimitrov. In basketball terms, it was the classic 'Run & Gun' pattern.

Dimitrov who was now close to the hoops caught the Quaffle and quickly sent it through the middle hoop. The purple-haired giant cursed in his native language as his fingers skimmed the leather of the ball as it made its way through the hoop.

Clara let out a breath of relief; they, the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team, scored the first points of the game. They'll be in control of the game now.

But apparently, the young teens of Japan's National Quidditch Team didn't want to relinquish control to them just yet.

Murasakibara, the giant, threw a strong pass to the short red-haired Captain. While his gaze was set on Bulgaria's hoops, he dropped the Quaffle in the air where nobody was near him.

Levski gaped at the move, but if the Japanese decided to make a risky move then he isn't complaining. Levski rocketed through the air with his hand stretched out to capture the descending Quaffle. Just as he was about to wrap his hand around it, it suddenly disappeared!

Clara's eyes widened at that; it just disappeared. Where did it went? And exactly who managed to do it?

If possible, Clara's eyes widened even more when she finally saw that mop of teal hair float in the air. When did he even get here? Was he a ghost?

His arm out, it stopped the Quaffle's descent to the ground below and flashed. The Quaffle was passed to a green-haired lad, Midorima. Should that move be a cartoon, its path from Akashi to Kuroko then to Midorima would be highlighted.

His red glasses glinted ominously in the sunlight as he nabbed the Quaffle. With both hands, he clutched it close to his chest. A moments of tension, then the boy snapped his arms out and the Quaffle zoomed through the air. It was so fast that none of Bulgaria's Chasers were able to stop its path. It was now left to Bulgaria's Keeper to stop Japan's first goal, which if you forgot was worth 30 points.

Unfortunately, fate seem to desert them when they needed it most. The Quaffle was thrown at such a angle that it zipped past Lev's fingers. Like Murasakibara earlier on, he cursed in Bulgarian at his mistake.

30-20, with Japan leading. Lev launched the Quaffle to Clara. But, just when she was about to catch it, _that_ pass happened again. A phantom member changed its trajectory to Akashi, who wasted no time and took off for Bulgaria's hoops close by. Clara was paralyzed by the shock running through her veins. Her arms were still stuck in a receiving position and her figure slightly trembled in the air.

Levski noticed this and tried to snap his teammate out of her funk, "Hey, Clara! Vake up, there is no time to be sleeping!"

It helped and Clara shook off her shock, "A-Ah. Thanks, Levski."

Levski nodded to her and took off in a attempt to intercept the Quaffle. Sadly, it wasn't to be.

One of Japan's Beaters, Daiki Aomine, took note of Levski's move and immediately pounded a Bludger to him.

Levski looked over his shoulder and saw the hurtling ball that promised immense pain coming right at him. Cursing a long string of colorful words, he was forced to the side as the Quaffle zipped by him and was secured by Ryouta again. He copied Clara's move (which was a fancy maneuver of the hand that gave a little spin to the ball as it sailed through the air) and secured Japan's fourth goal.

The scores? Japan leading, 70-30.

 **\\(*^*)/** **\\(*^*)/** **\\(*^*)/**

Harry, Ron, Fred, and George were awed and a little scared of Japan's brilliant plays. They seem to know exactly how Bulgaria played and intercepted every one of its passes. Its ghost member who passed the Quaffle around the field from one Catcher to another didn't help Bulgaria's situation. Kuroko seem to pop up when least expected and passed the Quaffle on whenever it looked like Bulgaria was about to score.

Fred stuttered out a statement, "Hey, Hermione?"

Even Hermione, a studious girl who didn't care much for Quidditch, was amazed. That itself was a miracle. Japan's play was beautiful, it was like they were almost dancing while the game commenced.

The bushy-haired girl hummed out a response to Fred, "Hmm?"

"Hearing you explain is one thing, but _seeing_ them is whole 'nother thing. You know what I mean, George?"

Harry, Ron, and his twin agreed to that.

They thought because Clara Ivanova scored the first goal, Bulgaria would control the flow of the game.

Apparently, Japan went and challenged their prediction. Tripling their score, they dominated the game. They passed, intercepted, and stole the Quaffle a great deal of times. By the time the first ten minutes of the game passed, Japan already scored more than 5 goals while Bulgaria managed to score only one more. It didn't help them at all when Japan's Keeper seem to have a unbreakable defense system coupled with their Beater's having accurate aim and strong arms to hit the Bludgers. Put together with Kuroko's ghost passes, things weren't looking good for Bulgaria at all.

You would think that if a person had _teal_ hair, he...or she...would be more noticeable than your usual person. Apparently, that wasn't to be. Kuroko Tetsuya disappeared from one place and appeared somewhere else as he intercepted Bulgaria's passes.

 **\\(*^*)/** **\\(*^*)/** **\\(*^*)/**

Viktor Krum slammed shut his mouth after witnessing a glorious score from Midorima when he saw a sparkle of gold in the corner of eye. Unfortunately, the sparkle was across the court; he would have to somehow maneuver himself pass the chaotic things happening in the center called a match. Krum took some deep breaths and took off. He went left and right, dodged the occasional Bludger, and bent his body in unusual ways in order to keep his body in one piece.

About a feet or so, he noticed Akashi raising his hand with his thumb and pointer finger forming a circle. Krum would've scratched his head, but he couldn't. Maybe it was some sort of signal for something to happen?

 _Head in the game, Krum!_ , Krum scolded himself. A huge burst of speed and Krum was even closer to the trembling golden winged ball. But, just when he was about to wrap his fingers around it and secure Bulgaria's victory, powder blue strands of hair exploded in his field of vision.

Krum jerked back, cursing as he did so. He forgot that the phantom-like member of Japan had a very weak presence. He watched in disappointment as a Kuroko Tetsuya grabbed the Golden Snitch.

With it, Japan won the match 220 to 80.

 **\\(*^*)/** **\\(*^*)/** **\\(*^*)/**

Ron whistled in appreciation, "Wow, that was intense! Who woulda thought that Japan's middle schoolers would win against Krum of all people?"

Hermione nodded as well, "While all of them are obviously very talented, I feel like that Kuroko made the difference in their victory."

George shrugged, "That just means they were either well-informed about Bulgaria's playing style or that they're _that_ talented to be able to win against them all."

All of a sudden, Fred remembered a letter from Lee Jordan saying that a group of foreign students would be attending Hogwarts for the upcoming school year.

"Earlier on, Lee wrote to me that a group of exchange students from the East would attending Hogwarts for the year. Do you think _they_ are the ones?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Impossible. Why would they apply to Hogwarts? Don't forget, they also have Muggle School to worry about. Do you really think they would drop everything and attend Hogwarts while they still got basketball and their academics to think about?"

Ron waved past Hermione's deduction, "There's something special happening this year. Bill said to me last week something about two other schools coming as well for that. I wouldn't put the idea of inviting a Asian school to come over pass Old Dumbledore, right Harry?"

Harry joined the conversation, "And besides, wouldn't it interesting to have a group of kids around our age that have a completely different lifestyle attend Hogwarts? Think of all the things you could learn from them, Hermione."

Hermione saw what they were trying to say to her, "I...guess. But it still doesn't confirm whether or not if they're going to attend Hogwarts. All we're right now is just guessing on a baseless rumor."

"Whatever you say, Hermione. Whatever you want to believe."

* * *

 **Please, please, please comment whether or not you the GoM attend the Triwizard Tournament/Hogwarts. The 'Japan v. Bulgaria' arc is about to end soon, so please comment.**

 **\\(*^*)/ Ciao and thanks for reading \\(*^*)/**


	4. Chaotic Nights

The young Japanese Quidditch players were introduced to their tent. While it appeared to be like everybody else's, the inside was something else.

In a word, the interior was extravagant. It had two floors, thanks to the Expansion Charm. On the upper floor of the tent, there were two bedrooms for all of them and a bathroom stocked full with beauty items. "Obviously for Kise," grunted Aomine when he saw the vanity. Kise protested loudly, saying that it was for his modeling career. "Besides, I won't be the one sprouting early wrinkles like you, Aominecchi." His retort sparked a wrestling match between the two, only to stopped by Akashi's glare upon them.

On the lower floor, a small kitchen was set in the furthest corner. A area with a big table surrounded with chairs was set a small distance away. Set almost right in front of the 'door', was the living room. Five sofas, three large and two individuals, was put around a low coffee table. Entertainment was clearly meant to be provided by themselves, as there weren't any televisions.

Almost immediately, Aomine, Kise, and Murasakibara plopped themselves onto three different couches and spread themselves on it and forced the rest to sit together on the remaining.

Almost immediately, Momoi laid claim to Kuroko and forced him to sit next to her. Midorima and Akashi sat together on the remaining large sofa.

With nothing planned for the rest of the day, the Generation of Miracles relaxed. Aomine took another nap, Murasakibara proceeded to surround himself with a mountain of trash, Midorima and Akashi conferred with each other, while Kise, Kuroko, and Momoi engaged in a rather interesting conversation.

But, what was even more interesting was what happened later on that evening when they were all about to call it a day and hit the sack…

* * *

They had already brushed their teeth, changed into their sleepwear, and just about settled in (Kuroko, Akashi, Midorima, Momoi) or crashed (Aomine, Murasakibara, Kise) when many screams suddenly pierced the air. The seven had varying reactions to the high-pitched screams: Aomine grumbled a bit before turning over, Murasakibara continued his peaceful snores, Kise's eyebrows wrinkled a bit before smoothing, and Kuroko rolled over to his side and slept on. Only Midorima, Akashi, and Momoi reacted to the sounds by actually getting up and instinctively shoving their wands into a pocket. Looking at the rest of their teammates who slept on in ignorance of the chaos happening outside their tent, the three looked at one another, engaged in a quick conversation through looks, and splited up to wake them up.

Momoi took Aomine and Kuroko. Without a care to her childhood friend (as she had done this many times and guilt no longer had a place in the rituals), she whipped off his covers and dragged him off his bed to send him crashing onto the cold floor. Ignoring his yells of protest and anger, she proceeded to her crush. Unlike her treatment with Aomine, she woke him in a way distinctly similar to how a loving wife wakes up her husband. She shook him gently while saying, "Tetsu-kun, you have to wake up," in a quiet voice. After a few attempts, Kuroko's eyelids fluttered before fully opening in confusion, as he was greeted to the sound of panicked screams. He looked around in sleepy confusion before focusing on his manager, "Momoi-san, what's happening?" Momoi could only shrug in response before joining Akashi in the awakening of Murasakibara.

Akashi was having slight trouble with Murasakibara. He would never say that he had issues, for he was Akashi Seijuurou and one doesn't defy his absolute orders. But in times like these, he would reluctantly admit that even he was being...delayed of Murasakibara's usual obedience. Nothing worked on the slumbering giant. From threats to failed bribes, Atsushi still didn't stir into consciousness. Just when he was about to give up and leave Atsushi to his vice-captain, Momoi joined him after a successful completion of waking up Aomine and Kuroko. Joining him by his side, she also stared at the giant before turning to face her captain in both basketball and quidditch.

"Have you noticed that Mukkun is cuddling with a box of maiubo this whole time?"

...All Akashi will be saying is that this time, he didn't observe quite as well this time. He cleared his throat to stall, then suggested, "Why don't we try prying it out of his grip to wake him up?" Momoi agreed. Reaching over, Akashi grabbed the box and promptly ripped it out of the 2-meter boy. Murasakibara's eyes promptly snapped open and he quickly sat up in his bed. He open and closed his hands for a moment to truly make sure that his precious snack wasn't in his possession before looking over at his captain. Seeing that his maiubo was in _his_ hands, Murasakibara's sleepy face adapted a wounded expression (which did little to his usual apathetic look). "Aka-chin, my maiubo." Realizing that Murasakibara was finally up, Akashi took several steps back so that he was no longer in Murasakibara's wide range and set the box next to him. Murasakibara was forced to get out of his nest of blankets to get it back. He ran at the speed of Aomine to get it. Not caring that his captain was surprised at the sudden burst of speed, Murasakibara hugged the box tightly in rapturous relief. Momoi swore there was sparkles twinkling near the happy boy. Akashi sighed before looking at Midorima, who just awakened Kise.

Midorima was handed the second easiest job- waking up Kise. Kise was less difficult that Murasakibara, but was nonetheless more troublesome than both Kuroko and the perverted Aomine combined. Midorima first shook the loud blonde very hard, that failed. He then tried yanking away his pillow and letting his head crash back onto the mattress, that failed too. Finally, he yanked away his blanket, reasoning that the cold air will wake him. Guess what? That didn't work. Midorima, at this point, gave up on the idea of pouring a blanket of water onto his body, and resorted to Plan Z: pulling a Momoi. He gripped the boy under his armpits and jerked his entire body off the bed and onto the floor. He let go the moment gravity took place. As Kise gave the floor a sudden kiss, his eyes open in both surprise and pain. Surprise at the position on the floor, and pain because his teeth freakin' hurt. Kise rolled over, sat up, and rubbed his jaw to lessen the stings of pain currently residing in his teeth. "Midorimacchi, what was that for?!" Midorima rolled his eyes, "You fool, do you not hear the chaos?" Kise blankly stared back at him as if _Midorima_ was dumb, "I thought it was my fans trying to break in while fighting each other." Midorima closed his eyes and took some deep breaths to calm himself down. At times like these, dealing with Kise was a major pain in the arse. He wondered for a moment if any gray hair was starting to appear like Haizaki's.

"Anyways, we need to go to the designated evacuation area. Come on."

 **Sorry for my 2-month disappearance. I was feeling the combination of both laziness and the case of exams for finals and Regents.** **So...yeah. Anyway, here's the first part. Second part coming soon. See ya next time~**


	5. Contact

The team of seven made haste and finally made it out of their tent-mansion thing. The moment Akashi opened the flap of their tent, the group were introduced to the sight of panicking witches and wizards while officials tried and failed to maintain order. Overhead was the sight of the sinister Dark Mark. Comprised of green particles, it stood out from the dark night sky. The snake coming out of the skull's mouth leered at the chaos it generated.

Seated on Murasakibara's shoulders, Akashi directed the quidditch team to a clearing crammed full with other people. Just as they stopped, another group of young people appeared next to them, popping through the tiny gaps. Brushing their rumpled clothing back into order, they turned to meet their wide-eyed stares. A man with thinning red hair was accompanied by four other red-heads, along with a boy with messy raven locks and a girl with bushy brown hair.

* * *

When the alarms sounded, Ginny, Harry, Ron woke up. The effects of the sleep-inducing cocoa wore off and all were alert as if they drank two cups of coffee. Their friends and their other Weasley members were already up and jamming wands into back pockets. Harry followed them and looked around for his wand. It wasn't in his bag, nor was it in his robes, trunk, or on the bedside table. Harry grew panicked as he search for his wand dragged on. Did he somehow managed to lose it during the Quidditch World Cup? No, that couldn't be. He made sure it was safely tucked in his jeans pocket...for anyone to take it as they please. Was it Malfoy? He was sitting in the same viewing booth as them, and was in near vicinity to take his wand. Harry knew that it would bring Malfoy no greater pleasure than to see him practically left defenseless. It had to be him, no doubt about it.

Mr. Weasley noticed his panicked expression and reached out to calm im down, "What's wrong, Harry? Are you missing anything? We have to hurry to the clearing set for Area 51, it's not far. I'm sure that this Dark Mark business will be cleaned up soon. We'll come back for our stuff."

Harry said, "My wand...it's gone!"

Mr. Weasley furrowed his red eyebrows, "Gone? Are you sure? Maybe—"

All of a sudden, a loud voice sounded outside of their tent, "Arthur! C'mon! Can't be staying in here for too long, who knows if the Death Eaters are here or not."

Mr. Weasley shouted back to him a reply and turned back to Harry, "Perhaps you misplaced it here in the tent? Anyways, we have to search for it later. As you heard Eliot, we must get out of here. It isn't safe for us to remain here. The Aurors will have to conduct a search later and it's best if we weren't here by then."

Harry, not happy with the situation, replied with a sullen yes. The aging Weasley father smiled a tired smile at him and guided him out of the tent. Joined with the twins, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione, they followed the tide of people and made it to the clearing. The twins and Ron being all tall, lanky, and gangly, all spotted a bigger space up ahead. Motioning to their friends, they guided them to it in hopes that they would be more breathing air. Shoving their way through tiny gaps and weaving their bodies around those unwilling to make space, they all popped in. As one, they took in a breath of fresh air not contaminated by sweat. Then, also as one, they all saw some bright colors out of the corner of their eyes. Red, yellow, green, blue, purple, pink...could it be?

They turned their heads to the right, and who the colors belonged to had some hanging their jaws open. It was the Japanese Quidditch Team! The Captain was perched on the purple-headed shoulders, gazing at them with a stare befitting that of a amused emperor observing his entertaining subjects. A tanned teen with indigo tresses was butting heads with the blonde while the pink- haired girl hovered nervously around the tanned boy. The final boy with green colored hair stood near the giant, pushing up his glasses with a taped hand while his other hand clutched a stuffed rabbit plush.

While the twins and Ron ogled the nationally-strong team of middle schoolers, they didn't notice a second blue-headed boy walk up to them. Standing right in front of the boy he suspected to be the famous Boy-Who-Lived, he delivered his trademark greeting:

He said, "Good evening."

As expected, they let out varying yelps and leaned back as one. They were well synced, Kuroko will give them that as they tried to get their heart rates back under control.

Harry Potter sputtered out a reply, "Good...e-evening. Uhm, it was Kuroko Tetsuya, was it?"

Kuroko tilted his head, "What of it, Potter-kun?"

Behind him, he could make out Kise's and Momoi's distinct shouts of admiration and could practically imangine them trying to tackle him. Aomine and Midorima would be gripping the back of their shirts to stop them. He ignored them for the moment and turned all of his attention onto the famed boy.

A tall redhead—were all redheaded people tall? (not counting Akashi-kun)— stuttered out the expected question, "How long were you here?"

Kuroko answered, "I walked right up in front of you, Mister."

The only girl with no visible traces of red murmured something, "He got low presence, all right."

 **Part 2! Whee, the mini Dark Mark Arc is completed and is over with! Onwards to Hogwarts, my friends, onwards! :))**


	6. International Small Talk

Mr. Weasley returned Kuroko's greeting, "Good evening to you as well, Mister...?"

"You may call me Kuroko, Weasley-san," Kuroko supplied.

"Ah yes, thank you. How did you know my name, Mr. Kuroko?" asked Mr. Weasley.

Kuroko's teammates had walked over to their smallest teammate by this time. Akashi was still seated on Murasakibara's shoulders in a regal pose while Aomine and Midorima had taken up spots on the right and Kise and Momoi were on the left.

Midorima answered for Kuroko, "Since the Quidditch Cup was here in Britain, we made it a point to at least know some of the people who work for the English Ministry of Magic. We fortunately met your acquaintance."

Ron spoke up when he heard the Japanese wizards and their lone witch speak English, "Did you learn English on your way here?"

Atsushi said around a lollipop, "Ehh~ Learn a whole new language? That's troublesome. Nah, we casted a translation spell onto ourselves so that whatever we say in our native native language is what you hear in your native language."

Kise summarized it, "Basically what Murasakibaracchi said, it's a automatic translation to and from Japanese. Same thing for what you guys. Whatever you say and hear is in English -ssu."

George and Fred had enough of the small talk and proceeded to butt in in their usual fashion.

"Hey, hey. So are you guys—"

"—really in Junior High? Most of you, especially the tall purple-hair dude—"

"—look like you're in your early years of...what's the Muggle term for the graduating junior high-ers?"

Their father answered, "High School, George."

"Yeah, High School. That. By the way, Father dear, I'm Fred and—"

"—I'm George! Really, you're like Mum. Confusing us even though we're your own sons."

"Sorry, Fred. George. But's it's really hard telling the diff—"

"Kidding, Dad! You were right the first time. Just wanted to—"

"—mess around with you a bit!"

Mr. Weasley rolled his eyes in amusement, "Alright, alright. Settle down, give our guests some time to answer your question."

Akashi smirked a bit at the scene before him. If he didn't know any better, and he didn't know any better, the two twins most likely older than him and his friends, resembled Aomine and Kise.

"Yes, we are still in junior high. Despite what others might say, we are in our second year."

While picking at his ear with his pinkie, Aomine added in his own two cents, "Depending' on our birthdays, we're either 14 or 15."

Hermione was amazed, "Wow. You're about the same age as us. You all look so mature for your ages, unlike _some_ people."

The twins knew exactly who Hermione was referring to, "Hey! We would rather have fun than be a git like Percy, who acts like he has a stick shoved up his arse every hour of the day all week long."

Arthur Weasley, a father to 7 kids (majority being male), knew how much his third oldest son loved the rules and had a huge respect towards those in high positions. Despite his current standing to his parents, Percy was still his son.

"Now, now. Percy just respects the Prime Minister and Mr. Crouch a lot."

"Yeah, yeah. He's always shut himself—"

"—up in his room, writing long _unneeded_ essays about—"

"—boring topics, such as why copper cauldrons—"

"—are _waay_ better than, I don't know, diamond ones. Like—"

"—who cares? I'd say, the shinier the—"

"—better. Show off the brilliance of diamonds and all that."

"Compared to diamonds, copper is way duller."

The Japanese Team could only look on in amusement, where was the popcorn when you needed it?

While the banter was taking place, Harry quietly snuck over to the people with colorful hair.

"Do you like it here?"

Midorima glanced him, "It's definitely not Japan, that's for sure. But...Britain isn't...that bad."

"Aww~ Midorima's such a tsundere," Kise nudged his teammate and friend on the elbow, while a mischievous smirk was plastered on his face.

Midorima blushed a bit, "N-no I'm not! Stop saying that, you fool!" He pushed his glasses further up his nose.

Murasakibara contemplated everything he had seen in Europe, particularly in the snacking department, "I like the potato chips. I've tried the Smoked Chicken, Worchester Sauce, Beef and Onion, and the Cheese and Onion flavors. I still wanna try more, though."

Aomine shuddered at the list of flavors Murasakibara just spewed out, "I can't believe those are actual flavors. Though, compared to orange pollock caramel, that's actually tame."

Harry had to ask what the heck that was, "Orange...pollock...caramel? Is that even a thing?"

Momoi grimaced at the reminder of that particular snack name, "You don't want to even know. Just the name alone makes me disgusted."

Ron and Ginny stared at the two scenes happening before them in equal amusement. Forget TV, before them was literal comedy gold.

One of it was George and Fred playfully bantering with their father about that prick Percy (he was a joy to prank, Ginny agrees wholeheartedly about that) and the other was the Japanese Quidditch Team, nicknamed the 'Generation of Miracles'. Hermione had described the six, not including one Momoi Satsuki because she wasn't mentioned in any articles, to be this amazing group. Standing head and shoulders above the rest in the sporting world concerning Quidditch and the Muggle sport called basketball, they were starting to become internationally famous. You would think they would have a huge ego with it to boot, right? Yet, they don't. They act like any other growing teen out there.

* * *

Sorry for the two-month absence. I was volunteering at a summer camp at my church being your basic janitor. Good thing was that I was rewarded with a $300 AMAZON GIFT CARD! Wow, I was soo happy. Anyway, I'm pretty sure my grammar, spelling, and other stuff might be a little out of whack. But, hey, it's summer and not yet school. Soo..yeah?

 ***nannodayo: A little FYI to all potential KnB writers out there. According to the official Wikia, nanodayo roughly translates to " 'n stuff". I say roughly because 'nanodayo' combines three Japanese phrases into one. Generally, whenever Midorima says 'nanodayo', he expects the person to immediately get what he means and that he doesn't need to further explain. So, please be considerate of whenever you're including Midorima's dialogue. Consider what you type out and see if you _really_ need to include his catchphrase. Please and thank you.**


	7. Prelude to Hogwarts

The Dark Mark Matter was resolved, the caster of the terrifying spell turning out to be Bartemius Crouch's own House-Elf, Winky. After a rather public scolding witnessed by witches and wizards everywhere in close vicinity, Winky was fired after being given clothes and Harry's wand was returned to him.

The Weasley members, Harry, and Hermione would have loved to know the young Japanese better, but alas. It wasn't to be. Their tourist visa only lasted until the day after the Quidditch Cup and they had to leave early in the morning to catch their flight back to their homeland.

Promises were made to stay in contact and emails were exchanged between the group of friends.

Harry somehow had the feeling that this wasn't the last that he would be seeing the team of junior highers…

* * *

After a long 11 hours and 40 minutes spent on a international airplane, the colorful group of teens were rather relieved that they were back in their homeland. Britain wasn't bad, no, but they stood out in so many ways. Besides, now that there was no more need for the translation spell, they were rather happy to be able to speak to their friends in the language they were taught with no hindrances.

After a day spent on long-needed rest, the group of friends entered Teiko's Refine Magical Arts Middle School, informally and casually known simply as 'Teiko'.

Aomine yawned a long yawn while Kise looked on in amusement. Momoi was chatising her childhood friend about his late sleeping hours. Midorima and Kuroko were having yet another long book discussion. Akashi was telling Murasakibara to not eat his snacks he recently wasted his money on so early in the day. Akashi sighed in exasperation as the giant pulled out his 'puppy-face' expression.

As time ticked closer to 8:30 and first period was just around the corner, the group was about to disperse when suddenly the headspeaker turned on.

"Would the following students please report to the Headmaster's Office: Akashi Seijuurou, Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou, Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi, and Momoi Satsuki. I repeat, would the mentioned students please report to Headmaster's Office. Thank you."

Murasakibara let out a sound of dissatisfaction, "Tch. What a drag. What did Kise-chin and Mine-chin do this time?"

The aforementioned pair let out similar sounds of protest, "We didn't do anythin' this time. Promise! Tetsu, quit lookin' at me like that!"

"Akashicchi, please don't look at us like that! We promise we didn't did anything, model's honor!"

Midorima pinched the bridge of his nose before speaking up, "Let's just do what was instructed of us. The future course of action will depend on whatever the Headmaster wants to tell us."

"...Yes, Midorimacchi -ssu."

The group of six wizards and their lone witch reported to Headmaster Shirogane's office, Akashi giving a polite knock before opening the door.

Filing into the room with the ease of professional soldiers, the group organized themselves based on their hair colors in accordance to the rainbow.

"Headmaster Shirogane, you requested of our presences?"

Shirogane turned around in his chair to look over the group of first-years.

"Yes, and it is quite important that all seven of you listen carefully. Am I clear?"

They all nodded as one unit to show their understanding."

"Very well. Now, since long ago, the three top magic academies in Europe decided to start a festival—a tournament, if you will. It is managed by the English Ministry of Magic, particularly by the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports and the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation as two other schools outside of Britain will be staying at the host school. This year, the host school is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Headmaster, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, decided that a Asian presence was deemed necessary, simply for the purpose of...a foreign interchange of information, I suppose."

Shirogane paused in his mini-speech, "Questions?"

Six boys and one girl shook their heads. Satisfied, he continued his explanation.

"Between *Huang Long in Hong Kong, *SeoNae in South Korea, and *Ishar Vidya in Bangladesh, he has chosen Teiko for a 10-month long school term to participate. I have looked over all of the students' records and made my decision on who will be sent to London. Out of the 500 students currently in attendance here at Teiko, I have chosen you seven to represent us at this age-long tournament."

Looking at each one of them, he stared at them that exuded pride and a expectancy to come back victoriously.

"Relations between the English and the Japanese Ministry of Magic were never the best, even to this day. May this opportunity be the event that will kickstart a better relationship. I promise that you will all not disappoint me while at Hogwarts?"

Midorima answered for them all, "Yes, Headmaster Shirogane. We promise we will not."

Shirogane leaned back in his seat and gave a small smile that spoke volumes of his emotions.

"Very good. Now, when the school day is over, immediately pack your bags full of casual clothings and needed toiletries. Keep in mind that you will be staying there for a full school term. Hogwarts will provide their regulated uniform, cloak, hat, robes in accordance to the clothing size information I have sent and textbooks for the year. Remember to study your notes from class, as well. Just because you will be in another continent does not mean you are free to play all day. I expect to see you still knowing the things you've learned in class when you come back. As you are no longer first years and are now fourth years, bring along your brooms for Quidditch practice sessions."

He looked at the Akashi noble, "As the captain, I expect that you will be drilling them in both Quidditch and Basketball. Understand that you still must keep Teiko's reputation in London. Being the National Team in Quidditch even more so to keep both Teiko's and Japan's reputation spotless."

Akashi nodded sharply, he already had training menus procured at his rented apartment (read: mini-mansion) in Tokyo.

Lastly, he handed them all a form to fill out and bring with them to Tokyo's International Airport.

"Hogwarts has a small village of sorts open to third-years and up called Hogsmeade. You will need your official guardian's or parent's written signature to gain access. Please don't forget to do so."

Momoi received the papers and handed it out to everyone, holding to Aomine's knowing for a fact that he'll most likely forget in favor of his porn mags or sleeping.

"Class starts on September 8th, until then you'll be staying at a hotel paid by the school. Your current coach of the Basketball Club, Sanada Naoto, will be staying with you for the first two weeks in London before returning. He'll be in charge of assistance with your new supplies shopping in Diagon Alley. When September 1th comes, go to the local train station and head for the space between columns 9 and 10, no later than 10:50. It leaves the London Station precisely at 11:00 AM. The Hogwarts Express is on Platform 9 ¾, hidden by a simple but large Concealment Charm."

"Akashi Seijuurou, Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou, Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi, Momoi Satsuki. I trust you've have all dedicated, at the very least the necessary info, to memory?"

A chorus of 'yes' rang out in the office.

"Very well. You are now dismissed."

The standard parting was returned, "Good day, Headmaster Shirogane."

* * *

 ***Huang Long (HK), SeoNae (SK), and Ishar Vidya (BD) are all random school names I've made up for Magic Academies in for those living in China (HK), Korea (SK), and India (BD). I do not know the meaning besides Huang Long ('Yellow Dragon' in Chinese, and NO I'm not being racist 'kay) because I speak Cantonese. So, in advance, if 'SeoNae' and 'Ishar Vidya' mean anything offensive, please tell me and suggest a better name for it. Keep in mind that SeoNae is in South Korea (so a Korean-based name if it's offensive) and that Ishar Vidya is for Indian wizards (so, if offensive, a Indian-based name). That being said, for Hogwarts-themed fanfics/crossovers school names, Huang Long/SeoNae/Ishar Vidya are mine. Thank you :)**

 ****By the way, when I say 'China', it's for those near it. So, Taiwan, Vietnam, Mongolia, etcetera etcetera. Those in China who live closer to India can have to choice to apply to either Ishar Vidya or Huang Long. Vice versa for Ishar Vidya. Just like Hogwarts (who offer to not only London, but also to Scotland, Ireland, etc.), kids from other states live in the dorms, returning home for holidays. Both North Koreans and South Koreans go to SeoNae.**


End file.
